Torn Apart
by Mezazra
Summary: Shena wants to fuck Kim, Raven wants to find out about the amnesiac Kat's origins, Yoruichi is just amused by Soi fon, Rachel just wants Kori to leave her alone, Korra wants to not be compared to Aang or Spider-Man, and Asami has a company to run. Most of the girls are Futa so this is porn with a serious romance plot.


**Okay so let me get some things out of the way first. Guys and gals I have two jobs number one I design games part time. By that I mean I help various entities create games. What I work on tend to infect what I write in fanfiction. That should give you a huge hint as to what games I work on. Second I actually have a nine to five regular job working at a factory as an inspector. On top of that I'm a gamer. In short my free time is abysmal. By that I mean there is not enough time in the day.**

 **Next order of business. When I release an intention chapter all that means is that I plan on putting up it's chapter one within two months depending on certain time tables. That's it! It does not mean I plan on making any story a priority. In fact it could be years literal years before I get around to actually devoting time to a story. With that said this story right here and SSM (that's Supreme Spider-Man for those that don't know) are the only stories I have that are both priority stories and will reach past twenty chapters. To be honest I'm holding this story to the same standard. By that I mean this story like SSM will have probably at least a hundred chapters or dangerously close.**

 **After the first couple of chapters this story will diverge into what could be read as Five separate books. Each book about what a specific couple is up to. The couples are as follows in terms of their stories importance. Kim/Shego, Kat/Raven, Yoruichi/Soifon, Korrasami (heh), Kori/Rachel. That is in terms of how much focus their chapters will get but for now they'll all be in each chapter.**

 **Now keep this in mind if you're planning on reading this like SSM you're in for the long ride. All twenty of my other stories are planned for at most twenty chapters. That means at some point the only stories I'll be writing will be TA and SSM. Thanks for your time now on to chapter one's opening.**

Arquebus Academy was home to some of the brightest minds on the planet. And some of the most volumptuous women you could imagine. If you were a guy, acceptance into this school was the equivalent to hitting a jackpot. Now in this world certain things were rare but no longer unbelievable and that was futanari.

Two sisters who were both futa sat with their long time friend and family friend Yoruichi. Though the mocha skinned girl was their senior in that she didn't actually need to come to school at the academy anymore she elected to take her college courses at the academy. She also ran the after school self defense classes.

The eldest of the two sisters was a green skinned beauty by the name of Shena Gonzalez. She had a brief stint in the super hero community using the name Shego ,now however she went by Miss Go teaching advanced sciences, history, and naturally physical education including sex ed.

The youngest of the trio and Shena's adoptive sister was a girl with the name Raven Gonzalez. She had black hair and impossibly natural red tips. Unlike her big sister and her friend Raven was an actual student of the high school level at the academy.

Currently the trio were watching the high school freshmen orientation. Oh wait silly me I forgot to mention this school was for royalty only. As in every single student was royalty no matter how distant from a throne. Shena and Raven were the grand children of the Emperor of Mizano. So they were both princesses. Though Yoruichi was both a Princess and a goddess but more on that stuff to come later.

As the trio sat watching the proceedings they spied a group of three girls entering that captured their attention. One was a blonde, the other a red head, and the last was a black haired girl.

The Red head was chatting excitedly with the blonde. The two had huge smiles on their faces. Next to them was a shy girl with black hair tied into two long braids that went all the way down her back and past her ass.

Shena's eyes zeroed in on the Red head as she licked her lips and her lady cock began to twitch at all the thoughts going through her head. At all the things she was planning on doing to the Red headed freshman.

Raven's eyes locked onto the blonde not because she had some sexual attraction but because some force seemed to be pulling her towards the blonde.

Yoruichi unlike the other two just looked at the group and passingly gave them all tens. Unlike her friends she didn't find any of the girls attractive. Not like she found her friend with benefits Shena anyway. However she did gaze at the black haired girl with interest. Only because she seemed shy. And well Yoruichi was a curious Kitty.


End file.
